<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>infinite choices ; few selected by enderconheroz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889077">infinite choices ; few selected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz'>enderconheroz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, I can't write poems so, I don't know what else to tag this with, I'm just sad my guy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protagonist dies, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a short where the protagonist can't take the stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>&lt;- implied - Relationship, Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>infinite choices ; few selected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING</p><p>if not already obvious, this fic contains minor spoilers for Doki Doki! Literature Club.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>To the end of the bridge;</p><p> </p><p>I walked to school late today.<br/>I'd been frequently checking on Sayori. I knew it was coming, but I didn't want it to happen too fast.<br/>Am I even supposed to <em>remember </em>this?<br/>I feel like something's not right, but... maybe it's just knowing what happens to my childhood friend.<br/>I wanted to decline the offer to the Literature Club. But maybe I can stop it this time.<br/>It's worth a shot, isn't it?</p><p>I looked back to hear Sayori running up.<br/>"Just on time,"<br/>I smiled at her.<br/>"Just barely."<br/>She smiled back.</p><p>"Come on, let's go,"<br/>Sayori tugged on my arm sleeve.<br/>"We had a deal! That means you can't be late, either."<br/>I chuckled.<br/>"I'm walking right beside you."<br/>It seemed maybe she'd forgotten for a second. She furrows her brows.</p><p>"Right. Ehehe~"<br/>Sayori skipped ahead of me.<br/>I jogged to catch up, but I wasn't all that worried.<br/>Sayori would never leave me in the dust.<br/><strike>But she'd never k</strike><br/>I don't want to think about that, actually.</p><p>Sayori's here.<br/>She's around.<br/>And she'll be able to make poems with me in the Literature Club.<br/>I just have to play it safe.<br/>And deal with Monika.</p><p>How will I deal with Monika?</p><hr/><p>and over the pond;</p><p> </p><p>As I gently pushed open the door to the club, I gave a small wave.<br/>"Good morning,"<br/>everyone seemed to be in a good mood.<br/>Even Monika.<br/><strike>Especially Monika.<br/>Just Monika.</strike></p><p>I shook my head discreetly.<br/>It seemed like, no matter where I was, I couldn't stop thinking about their fates.<br/>I didn't know if I considered them <em>friends</em>.<br/>I certainly knew Sayori was my friend, but Yuri and Natsuki were borderline.<br/>And Monika... even when I didn't know, she intimidated me too much.</p><p>The day passed by.<br/>I had barely even noticed.<br/>I think I fell asleep a few times-<br/>Sayori had to wake me up.<br/>She really takes too much time out of her day for me.</p><p><strike>Can that be fixed?<br/></strike><strike>Am I part of the reason?<br/></strike>She liked my poem.<br/>I think.<br/>I'd made sure it was especially made for her.</p><p>A bit for Monika, to appease her.<br/>Maybe a few words for Yuri.<br/>And one for Natsuki.<br/>Though I mostly based my poems on myself.<br/><strike>And the strange thoughts in my head.</strike></p><hr/><p>let's stay a while;</p><p> </p><p>Me and Sayori played around in an arcade after the Club.<br/>I think Monika was jealous.<br/><strike>Please don't be jealous.<br/></strike>She tricked me into paying for her again.<br/>But I don't mind. It's always in good fun.</p><p>As payment, I made her buy a new blazer.<br/>I think she was purposefully trying to embarrass me along the way.<br/>She practically announced everything she said to the whole building.<br/>Scratch "I think". She was.<br/>But I don't mind. It's all for fun. It isn't harming anyone.</p><p><strike>I think Monika would oppose to that statement.<br/></strike>Sayori said she liked my poem a lot, too.<br/>She says that while she loves my writing<br/>I should stop writing just for her.<br/>But I don't want to.</p><p>I don't think I should.<br/>Maybe it's creepy. If I said I didn't care I'd be lying.<br/>But I know Sayori more than I know anyone else.<br/>It's hard to figure out Yuri-she likes big words and horror-<br/>but Sayori likes some of that, too.</p><p>Natsuki likes cute things-<br/>but so does Sayori.<br/>And Monika-<br/>while I'd rather not talk about her-<br/>she only likes it when I confess to her a love I don't have.</p><p>A love I'll never have.</p><p>I'm tired. But I don't want to go to sleep.<br/>Is that how Sayori feels?<br/>She's been happy.<br/>Maybe I've finally got it 'back to the way it's been'.<br/>Or is she hiding again?</p><hr/><p>don't fall into the river</p><p> </p><p>Am I hiding?</p><p>When Sayori and I parted ways, I didn't even bother to go home. I walked past there and past my backyard and I think I even left the town.<br/>I don't have the energy to write poems with her and Yuri and Natsuki anymore and I don't have the energy to appease Monika.<br/>I barely have the energy to think.</p><p>I'd tried a journal. But Monika found it.<br/>I'd tried a notepad. But Monika found it.<br/>I even tried a letter. But Monika <em>found </em>it.<br/>My entire life revolves around Monika finding what I've hidden.</p><p>And I'm tired of it.<br/>Even if just for a day it was someone else finding it-or even just a day that nobody found it-it'd be easier. But that's not the case, and it's just as hard as it's always been.<br/>Maybe I should write a final poem to Sayori.<br/>I'll leave it for her as a gift in her mailbox.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the next morning that Sayori had noticed a disgusting absence of her best friend. Maybe it was good she was wide awake when she was dealing with it.<br/>The poem was barely a poem.<br/>Sayori knew that.<br/>He knew that, too</p><p>but it was obvious it was meant to try and help her though.<br/>Even if it didn't help that much.</p><p>She took his other poems home.<br/>And she couldn't help but wonder if maybe<br/>the poem was implying something more.</p><p>But he'd beaten Monika<br/>and beaten the Player<br/>and even if that meant he'd never see Sayori again<br/>it means Sayori would never have to see them again.</p><p>Maybe this is a good end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i gave up near the end because my bad mood faded.<br/>i hope it's a good enough ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>